04 November 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-11-04 ; Comments *John returns from a trip to Asia Minor (recording programmes for the BBC World Service) with a stinking cold. *JP attended a gig in Istanbul by Turkish band Zen a couple of nights before, "which was as bizarre an event as I have attended in all my life." He also spent an evening with them at a former beach house, where he discovered a Jerry Byrd LP that the band gave him - a track is played here - after hearing he'd been searching for the Byrd record "Memories Of Maria" for 25 years (a copy was later discovered in John Peel's Record Box). *Two recordings are available. Recording (a) covers the first two and a quarter hours of a three-hour show. First track suffers from radio tuning and static. The second recording (b) covers the full show. Sessions *Archers Of Loaf, #2. Recorded 1994-09-22. 'Smokin Pot In The Hot City' and 'Mutes In The Steeple' available on The Speed Of Cattle (Alias). *Voodoo Queens, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1994-02-15. No known commercial reease. Tracklisting Recording starts *Fall: 'Middle Class Revolt (Drum Club Remix) (12")' (white label) :(JP: 'As you've probably noticed, I've got a bit of a cold, but mine is more exotic than most because I picked it up in Istanbul, which is where I've been for the last ten days, well there and Sofia, but I had to go there by plane and come back by plane, and had to take so many tranquilisers (I'm very frightened of aeroplanes), it was about a day before I started to function at either end of this excursion. More details as the programme unfolds, not too wearisome, I hope.') *American TV Cops: 'Atrocity Girl (7")' (Pest) *Archers Of Loaf: 'Thunder Frog' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'As you can probably tell, my voice is in that kind of state (regular listeners will recognise it) which means that by the end of the programme it will probably have disappeared altogether: all to the good, I hear you cry.') *Simon Templa: 'Hungry Eyes (12")' (Road Busters) *Roky Erickson: 'We Are Never Talking (7")' (Trance Syndicate) *Voodoo Queens: 'F Is For Fame' (Peel Session) *Sezen Aksu: 'Sude (CD-Deli Kızın Türküsü)' (Tempa & Foneks) *''(10.30 p.m. news)'' *Fudge Tunnel: 'Suffering Makes Great Stories (CD-The Complicated Futility Of Ignorance)' (Earache) *Jerry Byrd: 'Maui Chimes (LP-Sounds Hawaiian)' (Decca) *Nux Vomica: 'New Dawn Of The Damned (LP-Neurobesque)' (Hades) *Archers Of Loaf: 'Bacteria' (Peel Session) *Emperor Julian: 'Red Rag (Compilation 7"-Big-Bollocked Bonfire Blow Up)' (Ka-Boom!) *Lafayette Thomas: 'The Thing (Compilation CD-My Guitar Wants To Kill Your Mama)' (Lenox) *Skimmer: 'Wait And See (7"-Better Than Being Alone)' (Crackle!) *Aurlus Mabele: 'Cannon Slie (CD-Generation Wachiwa Encai)' (Jimmy's Production) *Wrongside: 'To Live On (CD-Marmalade)' (Lake Of Marmalade) *Voodoo Queens: 'You'll Lose A Good Thing' (Peel Session) *Waveforms: 'Vexation (12"-Sector One EP)' (Rock Hard) *Supergrass: 'Caught By The Fuzz (CDS)' (Parlophone) *Ramleh: 'Blind Alley Return Trip (CD-Homeless)' (Freek) *''(11.30 p.m. news - not included on recording (a))'' *Azaleas: 'Hey Little Boy (Compilation CD-Frank Guida Presents The Norfolk Va. Rock'n'Roll Sound)' (Ace) *''(plays Ramleh again)'' *Archers Of Loaf: 'Smokin Pot In The Hot City' (Peel Session) *''(votes invited for the 1994 Festive Fifty)'' *Strictly Dub: 'Finer Fings (12")' (Back II Back) *Voodoo Queens: 'Dream Boy Kills' (Peel Session) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Pentref Wrth Y Môr (The Garden By The Sea) (7")' (Ankst) *7 HZ: 'Brand New Day (12")' (Full Circle) *Elevate: '½ Painted Chair (LP-Bronzee)' (Flower Shop Recordings) *Compact Pussycat: 'Broken Glass (Compilation CD-Backwater Three)' (Noisebox) *Astor Piazolla Y Su Quinteto Tango Nuevo: 'Tanguedia 111 (Compilation CD-One World: Music From Around The World)' (Rounder) *Laika: 'Red River (CD-Silver Apples Of The Moon)' (Too Pure) Recording (a) ends *Johnny & The Hurricanes: 'Red River Rock (7")' (Contempo-Raries) *Archers Of Loaf: 'Mutes In The Steeple' (Peel Session) *''(Recording (b) tape flip)'' *Transglobal Underground: 'Jatayu (CD-International Times)' (Nation) *Denison/Kimball Trio: 'One If By Land... (CD-Walls In The City)' (Skin Graft) *Paingang: 'Paloma (2x Compilation CD-Skunk - This Some Bad Weed Vol. 2)' (Skunk) *Uzeda: 'Well Paid (CD-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Voodoo Queens: 'Caffeine' (Peel Session) *Innersphere: 'Tuberculosis 303 (2xLP-Outer Works)' (Sabrettes) File ;Name *(a) CB127 + CB128 JP 1994-11-04 *(b) Peel Show 1994-11-04 ;Length *(a) 02:17:08 *(b) 02:55:39 ;Other *(a) File created from CB127 and CB128 (Side A) of the 500 Box. Many thanks to Colin. *(b) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. ;Available *(a) Mooo *(b) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector